<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Slice of Mea Culpa by Petri808</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011010">A Slice of Mea Culpa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808'>Petri808</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytail Short Story One Shots [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pizza, Regret, making amends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu's lack of a filter gets him in trouble when he says something stupid and now he needs to make up for it. A pizza offering might do the trick. It's short and silly lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytail Short Story One Shots [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/686637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Slice of Mea Culpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nalu week day 2 prompt Regret</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, mean!” Lucy screams when Natsu takes the last piece of pizza and gobbles it up through her protests. She’d only had two slices of the extra-large pizza, while mister bottomless pit scarfed up the rest leaving her still hungry. “I ordered that because I haven’t done any food shopping yet,” the woman frowns, meaning there wasn’t anything else to snack on in the apartment. They’d just returned home from a weeklong mission, which was why her fridge was empty.</p><p>“Aww, come on Luce, you know I need a lot more calories than you do, and I thought, you know you girls try to watch your figure and stuff anyways.”</p><p>Her eyes flash wide before they narrow in on the slayer. She stands up from the table slowly, both hands braced on the top as she looks down. In an even tone underlined with a sense of anger, “I don’t need to watch my weight, Natsu—”</p><p><em>‘Oh shit!’</em> His eyes snap to attention. “Luce, I-I didn’t mean it like—”</p><p>But the woman quickly pushes herself away from the table without another word, walks towards her bedroom, and slams the door shut. Natsu flinches hard upon impact, knowing he’d really messed up this time. <em>‘Over a pizza,’</em> he slaps his forehead, <em>‘I’m such an idiot!’</em></p><p>Lucy’s normal response to his shenanigans was to kick him out of her apartment. As he slumps in his chair, the slow realization of just how angry she must be this time to have stormed away without exploding, hit him like a blast from Gray’s ice-make canon. He never meant to upset her. Eating up all the food was so normal to him, that he didn’t even think twice about it. And that comment, man he really needed to think before speaking!</p><p>Natsu thought Lucy’s body was perfect the way it was. Her appetite was normal and two slices of pizza for her was the usual, so he assumed she wouldn’t have minded if he ate the rest. <em>‘Then that’s what you should have said, idiot,’</em> his conscious chimes in. <em>‘Or at least be a gentleman and offer the last piece to the lady first.’</em></p><p>“You’re right,” he sighs and glances over at Lucy’s closed bedroom door. He can hear her moving around inside, sounds of drawers being opened and closed, then running water for a bath. Another internal flinch hits, for he knows baths were something she would draw when she needed to relax… <em>or cool off</em>.</p><p>A tinge of shame washes over him. She was his best friend and he treated her like he treated all of his closest friends. If he’d done it to Gray, he wouldn’t feel guilty for stealing all the pizza or making a stupid comment. But seeing her upset, <em>hurt</em>, deep down, like someone had stuck him with a knife. It made him uncomfortable to even think about it, almost like he should know the answer to why, but it eluded him.</p><p>Regardless, he knew he needed to do something to fix this. When the running water ceases, Natsu knows the clock has begun to tick. So, with only a basic idea in mind, he quietly jumps out the window and just hoped he’ll make it back in time.</p><p><em>‘Ahhhh,’</em> Lucy sinks her body into the steamy waters and closes her eyes. Maybe this is just what the doctor ordered. She hadn’t meant to snap the way she did at Natsu, but maybe being tired and worn out caused the cranky outburst. In her heart she knew he wasn’t making fun of her weight but hearing the comment still hurt.</p><p>What did it matter anyways what her weight was? It wasn’t as if she needed to pay attention to it, and there was no one she needed to make an impression on like him? Natsu didn’t look at her that way. Lucy wondered if Natsu saw anyone beyond the realm of friendship, and today’s interaction only solidified that in her mind. He was just being his normal self, no different than how he is with any of their friends.</p><p>Yeah… <em>‘I should apologize when I get out. He didn’t deserve being snapped at.’</em></p><p>Feeling refreshed after her bath, Lucy throws on a comfortable set of pajamas. The apartment was sure quiet if Natsu was still there. Maybe he left? She wouldn’t blame him if he did, and if that was the case, she’ll seek him out in the morning. Thinking nothing of it, she walks out of her bedroom.</p><p>There on her dining table was a fresh pizza, and a contrite looking slayer sitting patiently on one of the chairs. He wasn’t looking at her, but she could see the pain grimaced on his face. Now she really felt guilty for blowing things out of proportion earlier.</p><p>As she gets closer, Natsu stands up with his head bowed. “I’m sorry for being a dick earlier Lucy. I think you’re perfectly fine just the way you are. But I bet you’re still hungry, so I ran out and got another pizza just for you.”</p><p>“Oh, Natsu,” she reaches out and forces him to look up. “I’m sorry too for overreacting. I know you didn’t mean to hurt my feelings.”</p><p>“Does that mean you forgive me?”</p><p>The sheer level of hope beaming in his eyes melts her even more. She smiles, “Of course, I do. I could never stay mad at you for long.”</p><p>He releases a sigh of relief and smiles that ear to ear grin that always makes her heart flutter. “Thank goodness, cause I don’t think my heart could take it if you stay mad at me Luce.”</p><p>A light blush filters over her cheeks. “Don’t worry Natsu, as much as I’m stuck with you, you’re stuck with me too. Come on, let’s eat!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>